


A ride home

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a little shit and I love her, Cop AU, F/M, Gabe is a COp, Gabe is a flirty sonuvabitch, I want to give my poor angsty boys as much fluff as I can, Jack is a firefighter, Jack is horrible with time management, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Jack is an idiot and ends up in the middle of the city alone, with only his phone, his keys and his almost empty wallet.So he calls the police for a ride home.





	A ride home

It was after a long night of partying with his friends to celebrate his best friends Ana’s birthday when Jack realised he was in trouble. He was suddenly standing with nothing but his phone, his wallet and a hoodie in the worst part of town. And that wasn’t even the worst thing. He had to be home in around thirty minutes, but the buses stopped driving around an hour ago and he was around an hour by foot away from his place. He was fucked if he didn’t find a ride home.

He pulled out his phone and hovered over Ana’s contact. She wouldn’t be able to pick him up, she didn’t own a car and he also didn’t want her to wake up Reinhardt to pick him up, also the large man was probably too intoxicated to pick him up anyway. But he could at least ask her for advice.

He pressed on her number and put the phone on his ear to hear the monotone beeping until he heard her voice through his speakers. “What is it, Jack? Are you home?” she asked, she sounded a little annoyed, but she was a good friend for even picking up the phone.

He looked around, scratching his neck awkwardly while sighing. “No, I’m stuck, the busses don’t drive anymore and I’m around an hour away from home, no one can pick me up and my mom is going to kill me,” he simply stated and he wasn’t surprised to hear Ana mutter a small “Fuck,” on the other side of the line, because that was exactly how he felt at the moment.

“Jesus Christ, Jack Morrison, are you seriously still in the bad side of town at this time? I don’t want to hear your name on the news because you got shot in an alleyway. Do you have any idea how to get home? Isn’t there anyone that could pick you up?”

Jack gave her a weak laugh. “Sadly no, leave it to the cops to find my cold bod-” He stopped in the middle of the sentence, he had an idea. A bad one, but Jack normally could work with his bad ideas.

“You’ve grown awfully quiet over there, you okay?” Ana asked, worry laced into her tone.

“I’m going to call the cops, Ana,” he simply muttered back to her.

 

“What?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’m going to call the cops. Ask them to drive me home,” He sounded awfully proud of that idea and Ana just let out a long breath. He could almost see her dragging a hand over her face.

“To be honest? It’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had,” she agreed and Jack smiled. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work. He was hoping harder than he should that it would.

“Alright Ana, I’ll text you after I call them. Let’s see if this is going to work,” He rubbed his arm in an attempt to warm himself, he just realised that it was actually pretty cold out here.

“Okay, but don’t you dare forget to text me, Eagle,” Jack snorted when she heard his nickname.

“I won’t even think about it, Horus,” he retorted and heard her laugh before hanging up. He took a deep breath. She was right, this wasn’t even remotely the dumbest thing he ever did, but it was certainly up there.

He quickly typed in 911 and pressed call. He could feel his anxiety acting up a bit, but he pushed it down. There was no need for it right now.

“911, how can I help you?” a woman’s voice said on the other end of the line.

Jack took a deep breath and started speaking. “Hi, I know this is not what you normally call 911 for, but I’m stuck in the middle of the city without a possibility to get home and I’m super scared, is there any way that you guys can pick me up, or something?”

He heard the woman sigh loudly, before speaking again. “You’re right about one thing, you don’t call the police for this kind of stuff normally, but because we’ve had almost nothing happening all night, I’ll send someone. Where are you?” she asked. She had a kind voice, kinder than her words made it seem.

“I’m standing in front of the Mercure train station, thank you so much for sending someone. I have no idea how I would get home without you,” He quickly added.

“I have someone around ten minutes from your current location. Officer Gabriel Reyes, be nice to him, he had a pretty annoying night,”

 

“Thank you so, so much,” Jack smiled out, he didn’t think this would actually work.

 

“No problem, kid. But next time, think about a way home before you go out,”

“Will do,” With that, she hung up on him and he let out a breath. He reopened Ana’s contact and pressed on the little text icon.

**[02:32]** Cops are coming to pick me up. A mysterious Gabriel Reyes should be here in around 10 min

**[02:33] [Horus]** Can’t believe that you managed to waste our good taxes with your horrible time management

He had to laugh at that before he typed out a reply.

**[02:34]** Says the girl that was late to her own birthday party

**[02:34] [Horus]** Are you ever gonna let me live without reminding me of that every damn time you do something stupid??

**[02:34]** Absolutely not.

**[02:35]** How would you feel if you organised an entire birthday party for your friend? Who was then almost an hour late, because they wanted to pick up horrible burgers for dinner? How would you feel, Ana?

There was radio silence for around two minutes before Ana answered. It was only a picture with no text included. It was a screenshot of one of their conversations. Jack remembered the day vividly. He was late to Reinhardt’s birthday because he saw a dog and started talking to the owner for almost twenty-five minutes because he was cute.

**[02:39] [Horus]** You were saying?

Jack just looked at his phone and sighed with an apologetic smile on his face.

**[02:40]** Forget I ever said anything.

Shortly after he sent the text he heard a car coming closer, he wanted to move into the shadow closer to two garbage cans until he saw that it was a cop car. He instead moved further into the light, so that the cop could see him a little better and the car stopped right in front of him.

The cop got out of the car and Jack’s entire mouth went dry. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. The man in front of him was tall and filled out his uniform beautifully, the dress shirt hugged his frame and Jack had the feeling that if the man flexed, he could rip the shirt. His brown hair was shaved at the sides and perfectly styled at the top, his well-trimmed goatee framed his face well and Jack suddenly felt very happy with his decision to be picked up by the cops. 

 

“You must be Jack, I’m Officer Reyes, but you can me Gabriel,” the man walked over to shake his hand and Jack had the feeling that Gabriel just eyed him up, but that was probably just wishful thinking. Gabriel’s voice was like the cherry on top. A wonderful sweet and soft voice, that also had a tad of firmness to it.

“Hey Gabriel, sorry for the inconvenience,” Jack smiled softly, making himself a little smaller than he was.

“No problem, it’s a nice change to the night I have been having, so it’s very welcome,” Jack shivered slightly and Gabriel saw it immediately. “Get in the car, you look cold,” he said while also handing Jack his leather jacket. “You can wear it if you want, don’t want you getting sick,” 

“Thank you,” he said quietly while pulling the jacket on and moving towards the car. Gabriel opened the door for him and gave a poster boy smile to Jack while he got into the car.

Gabriel joined him in the car only a moment later. Buckling up and turning to Jack. “So where to?” he asks with that soft voice and Jack only now sees the man’s eyes. They are a dark brown and calling them gorgeous doesn’t seem to do them justice.

He quickly told him the address and Gabriel nodded and started driving. They sat in silence for around a minute until Gabriel started speaking again. “So, what brings a pretty boy like you into the inner city at almost three in the morning?” he asked, stealing a quick glance at Jack, whose cheeks were dusted a light pink.

“A friends birthday, didn’t realise how late it was and I wanted to grab some bagels and doughnuts for tomorrow, only to realise that no buses are running and the closest bagel place is closed,” he said with a playfully annoyed tone.

Gabriel chuckled and it was a very nice chuckle, Jack suddenly wanted to hear the man laugh. “So you’re stranded in the middle of the city without bagels or doughnuts, no way to get home so you just call the fucking cops to pick you up. To be honest? This cheered up my night. Never thought that someone would actually call the cops to get home,”

 

Jack laughed softly and smiled at the man. “Be careful, I’m a wildcard. One moment I complain about not having bagels and in the next moment I call the cops so they pick me up,” he tried his best to sound like the villains in children's cartoons, he did okay.

Gabriel snorted. “Be careful children, maybe one day you just want to walk home after school and Bagelman comes. He is one of the most feared villains of our city, stealing the bagels of unknowing bystanders with no remorse. Can our hero stop him? Or is he too fixed on the villains cute smile to actually stop him?”

Jack was laughing hard enough to almost miss the last part, gladly he caught it and he smiled wickedly at the other man. “Maybe they could just team up. Bagelman steals the bagels, but he now steals for two,”

Gabriel shot him a playful look. “Well, I might just accept such a compelling offer,”

That put a big smile onto his face, before he realised something. “Why are you giving yourself the role of the hero here? What if I’m the hero and you are actually Bagelman?”

“Obviously I am the hero, I just picked you up in a dirty alley and I am a cop and you are?”

Jack smiled softly. “Firefighter, sometimes I help out as an EMT, but mostly a firefighter,”

“Well, I did do you wrong with giving you the role of the villain then, pretty boy,” Gabriel smiled out, his eyes fixed on the road.

“Why do you call me that? I mean they told you my name is Jack, so why pretty boy?” He asked, generally curious.

“Cause it’s the truth,” the other man said bluntly and when Jack didn’t reply, Gabe looked over for a second. “What? Can’t handle another man calling you pretty?”

Jack shook his head. “That’s not the problem. I have a problem with other pretty men telling me that I’m pretty,” Jack confessed.

Jack saw that his street was coming into view and he never hated coming home as much as he did in this moment. “Well, how about I tell you that you’re pretty again over a few bagels and a coffee?” Gabriel asked while pulling into Jack’s street.

“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot,” Jack stated matter of factly and when Gabriel stopped the car, he pulled out his little notebook to scribble something onto it before handing it to Jack. When Jack glanced down at it, he saw that it was Gabriel’s number and he smiled innocently at the man. 

 

A second later both of them got out of the car and Gabriel started walking Jack towards the door, where Jack gave Gabriel his leather jacket back that he had been wearing.

“So, text me,” the man in front of Jack said and suddenly he saw how nervous Gabriel was and he decided to text him as soon as he was inside his room.

“I will, thank you for picking me up,” Jack smiled and unlocked the door, but before he went inside, he gave Gabriel a careful smile. “See you soon, Gabe,”

Gabe chuckled and started to slowly make his way back to his car, he was walking backwards so he still had the door in his view. “See you, Jack,”

Jack went inside and immediately fished the paper out of his sweater pocket to save the number into his phone.

He considered if it was weird to text him right now, but then he decided to just do it, better now than later, he thought and started typing.

**[03:08]** Hey Gabe, it’s Jack

The answer to his text came almost a second later, considering that he didn’t even give Gabriel to drive away, Jack smiled at the fact that Gabe had his phone in his hand, waiting for a text.

**[03:08] [Gabriel]** Hey Jack!

Jack wanted to text more, but he yawned so loudly that he had the feeling he would fall asleep right where he was standing if he didn't go to bed now. He quickly went upstairs, took off his pants and his shirt and crawled into his bed. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and quickly send two messages.

**[03:12]** Hey Ana, I’m home and going to bed, gotta tell you something tomorrow

After that, he send another text to Gabriel.

**[03:12]** Have a good rest of the night. I’m heading to sleep.

Jack fell asleep quickly, so he didn’t see Gabriel’s reply.

**[03:45] [Gabriel]** As if anything could top meeting you tonight

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, they make my day!
> 
>  Yell at me on [tumblr](http://marveldevil.tumblr.com/)  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)  
> 


End file.
